Tales of The West: Volume One
by Crube
Summary: Its just really a VOLUME comprised of Ecstacy of Gold and chapters 1-6....did this out of EXTREME BOREDOM......Merry Christmas


Tales of the West: Volume One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Outlaw Star

By: Laguna

Gene cleared his desk of the scattered documents. It was useless he thought how is he ever going to make enough money with so little options? He stood up and turned to the door where his friend resides. Gene sighed for a moment, time was going by and they are going nowhere fast. Jim burst through the door, "I JUST FOUND OUR TICKET OUT OF HERE GENE!" Gene looked at him, "What now? Another railroad excavating site? These things are getting old." "No way Gene, it''s a map to a gold mine." Gene sighed, "Once again, how many times do I have to tell you? Don''t trust those old guys, they are just making maps for the fun of it." "That ''old'' man you are talking about is my dad, this was his before he died. He told me he never found it and wanted me to find it." He looked to the dust-ridden floor. Man, that was harsh, Gene thought, better do something quick before he goes on a hate spell, "Well, why are you just standing there? Get the horses and the junk prepared, we are heading out." Jim took the bag off the table and raced toward the horse stall. "Man, this reminds me when my dad used to do something like this." He threw the papers in the trashcan and headed out. Jim pulled the horses and climbed on, "C''mon Gene, you''re lagging behind!" "Gee……I just got out of the house Jim, cant you wait?" Gene jumped onto his horse and headed out hollering behind, "IS THAT FAST ENOUGH KID?" Jim looked up ahead to see him riding off, he stuffed the map in his pocket and followed quickly. Sun falls west and the blue moon occupies the air. "Jim……how much longer?" Jim looked away from his map, "Well, we should be here by now but all I see is sand." The two hopped off their horses. "I don''t get it, if it says its here……then what is it supposed to look elike?" Jim made a few steps forward, "I dunno but this don''t look go…….AHHH!" Jim fell through a small stone opening in the sand. "JIM!!" Gene hollered; he dived toward the hole slid right in. Gene landed with a huge thud. "Glad you can drop in Gene, we have to find ourselves out of this place." "Yeah, whatever, ever thought this could be the place we are looking for Jim?" The two got up and searched the place. Strange, the whole place was well lit, but no torches or lamps. The light was coming from the next room, the two looked at each other and nodded. They slowly made their way to the illuminated room. Gene removed his gun from his holster just in case. He jumped through the door, sling his gun left to right. Empty. The one thing that stands out was the strange statue. Jim walked up to it and prod the statue with a stick. "What''s so special about that Jim. Its just a statue." "Yeah," Jim said to himself, "It looks alive though." Gene laughed a bit, "Its just stories to get little kids to shut up and fall asleep real fast." Jim shrugged and followed Gene. The statue itself began to move. A green substance poured through the pores and it roared. Jim and Gene turned around. "GOD! WHAT IS THAT JIM? YOU KNOW THAT KIND OF STUFF? DO YOU?" "Its Chimera, but……that''s only in Greek mythologies. How is that a statue out here in America and how is it alive?" "I don''t care! All I care is not to be the things dinner." Gene ran off, Jim hesitated a second and followed Gene. "This place is like a giant labyrinth." "A what?" Gene asked. "It''s a giant maze……a giant death maze." "That''s great to hear." They raced down the corridor into a strange and elaborated room. Red silk decorates the walls. A small portal stands in the room. "What do you think it is Jim?" Jim studied the walls. Hieroglyphics cover the spaces that the silk doesn''t cover. "Well, it looks like it takes people to places." "Wait," Gene turned to Jim, "How do you know?" "Well……the hieroglyphics on the walls. Lets try this thing out." Jim leaped through the portal and disappeared. Gene stuck his hand through the portal, blinking a few times. He felt something grabbed his hand and he was pulled in. "GOD!" He found Jim up ahead of him, "DON''T DO THAT AGAIN, YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" The Chimera swam through the quick sand on the side; Gene instinctively pulled his guns out of his holsters. Jim turned around to Gene, "What is it?" Gene looked up at him, "I heard something, stand your guard." The beast lunged toward Gene and Gene began to shoot it in the chest. The Chimera pounced on Gene and started to slash at him. A shotgun blast knocks the beast off Gene. The Chimera got onto its four feet and pounced on Jim, biting him on his neck. "JIM!" Gene fired a bullet through the beast head and it evaporated into sulfur. Gene rushed to his fallen friend and picked him up on his shoulders. A long narrow corridor appears in front of him. Gene began to walk down the corridor. He saw something he never saw before, the planets and stars surround him. Man, only if he were awake, he would be pretty impressed, he thought. Three giant statues of pharos rose up. "Who disturbs?" Gene looked up at the statue, "I do, I am.." "I know who you are. What do you wish from us?'' Man……this is it, he thought. He looked to his fallen friend. God, I have to admit it, he has helped me a lot, forget the treasure. He looked up at the statue, "I want you to cure my friend." Before he was done finishing, a bright light filled from the pharaoh''s eyes and everything went blank. Five minutes later, Gene woke up from a strange sleep he fell into, he was back in the desert with the horses and the stars scattered in the sky. He looked over and saw Jim looking up at the stars. Yeah, everything will be ok, he thought. Months later at the house, Gene sat at his desk, waiting for another customer when Jim barged through. "What now Jim? Another railroad expedition?" "Yeah, but its high pay this time. We have to go to Arizona." "What's the pay?" Gene asked. "About six thousand." Gene got up quick, "Then what are you waiting for? Lets go!" Gene rushed out in a heartbeat. Jim saw his friend rushed out and he laughed to himself, "Well the only way to get him out, at least we have something real to do."

The desert sun made it''s descent as day became night, clops from two horses became audible as most of the animals seek shelter from the night. A dim light blinks over the horizon. "Cmon Gene, bad enough that you wasted all of our rations, it''s getting dark already." Jim complained. "Jim, look on the bright side, we''re not dead. Calm down, I know what I''m doing." "The only thing you know is how to get in trouble." Jim replied. "THANKS A LOT, OLD BUDDY!" As they made their way closer toward the town; empty bullet shells, shreds of wood from wagons litter the ground all over. One strange element is the tractor trails. "I wonder what happened here," Gene thought out loud. "Ever thought about the fact that a gunfight occurred?" Jim said furiously. Only a few buildings were left standing, but only one seems occupant at the moment. The duo hopped of the horses back and tied the reins to the pole. They made their way through the double swinging doors, only to be greeted by barrels of a shotgun. "Who are you two?" the tall man demanded. "Uh-heh……. closing time already?" Gene cracked. "Laguna!" voice came from the closet. A little girl with purple hair came out, holding some supplies "They are our customers! Cain''t you see?". "Guess I''m just a little jumpy after the attack an'' all". "The attack?" Gene replied. "Yeah, by this big yahoo named Hazanko, he was looking for the Arizona Leyline.". "THE ARIZONA LEYLINE?!?" Gene and Jim said out loud in unison. Jim continued "But, isn''t the leyline..I meant. It''s just a rumor. Is it?" "That''s what people believe." "So what does this Hazanko fella want with you?'' Jim asked. Knowing that Laguna wouldn''t bother asking the question, she decided to answer the question herself. "They were after the Outlaw Star". "Hanmyo! Why would you tel……" Hanmyo broke in "Don''t worry Laguna, they cain''t possibly work for Hazanko, besides, we were the only ones who knew about Proffesor Gilliums project. I don''t think it would hurt for them to know." "Hey professor" Laguna almost in a commanding tone. The professor was asleep at the bar. He jerked his head up and looked around. "Feh! Who called me?" the professor said out loud, wanting to know who woke him. "I did professor, mind telling that red-headed cowboy everything about the Outlaw Star? "Fine, but that will be five dollars Lag." The professor responded. "Fine…….Hanmyo, can you go down and see if the general store still standing? If so can you go get some food for our dinner, you can bring that blonde kid for protection." "WHAT?!?" Jim heard the conversation. "Cmon Jim, have fun with the little girl." Gene said joking with his friend. "Alight Laguna, I will." Jim responded. The two made their way out of the double swinging doors of the bar. "What about you Laguna?" Gene asked. "I will search through the debris of the barn, maybe I can rummage up something from the mess. Just stay here and listen to the professor." Outside the bar, the two walked slowly towards the store. "So Hanmyo, Laguna your father or something?" Jim asked curiously. "Naww……..he treats me as if I was his daughter though." Hanmyo sighed and began to look at the stars. "So, how did you two meet anyway?" "Laguna found me in the desert when I was just a little baby, he said I was alone and I was lucky to survive in the desert." "Pretty interesting, I guess." "So Jim, what''s your story?" Hanmyo took her turn in the conversation. "Me? Well, Gene and I are partners an'' we own our own railing company, the Westward Rails." Jim said proudly. "Then why are you two out here in the middle of nowhere, especially on horses I might add." "Well……..we are surveying for land and where to have our rails and stations located." Jim said on top of his head. The fact that he was with a girl made it sound like he was making up the whole story. "You know what Jim?" Hanmyo said out loud "We were destined to be together!" "WHAT?!?" Jim spited out. "Don''t you see Jim. How can you possibly find such a small town out of nowhere and the fact that this town isn''t on any map. Fate has drawn us together." Hanmyo said happily. "I think it''s a mere coincidence." Jim thought out loud. "Yeah, lets start packing for food." Hanmyo said. With all the talking, Jim never knew they were at the general store. Back at the bar, the two were already in the conversation. "So doc'', what makes this train so special?" Gene questioned. "First of all, I am not a doctor, I am a professor and second, this "train" as you call it can track its way to the leyline by following the stars in the sky, bascially, it''s a giant compass which can tell the stars location and run on that course." By the time Prof. Gillium explained the specific detail about Outlaw Star; the whiskey got to Gene''s head and already asleep. Laguna barged in through the double swinging doors, waving some documents in the air. "Good news Gil, I have found the exact path that the OLS will take." Laguna said wile sifting through the documents. "Really? And how did you do that?" Gillium asked, very much curious. "Just look at the stars of course, the five week "Basic" training survival in the desert really paid off. I see Gene out, where are the two kids?" At the well, not too far down the lane; Jim and Hanmyo decided to talk more about each other underneath the desert stars. "So Jim, why a railing company?" Jim cleared his throat and responded "Good question, my family has a thing where the child takes on a job that could change America for good, I doubt that will every happen. What about your family?" Jim forgot what she told him. "As I said before, I was abandoned by my parents when I was a baby." Hanmyo sighed and looked up at the stars "All I have is Laguna." "Sorry about that Hanmyo, I guess I forgot. Let''s head on back to the bar, I can carry the stuff." "Are you sure Jim, the stuff are mighty heavy." Hanmyo warned her new blonde friend. Jim took a hold of the sack and made an attempt of picking it up only to fall face first on the ground. Hanmyo giggled at the sight and "Told you so!" She took a grab of the heavy sack and helped Jim back to the bar. "So Gil, Gene drank the whiskey from the top counter, didn''t he?" Laguna asked. "I warned him about it, all he said is that he can take the stuff and took it.'' "Geezus Gil! That''s the tenth time this month already. Ten times we have a bum drink the whiskey!" The two kids walked through the double swinging doors, each holding part of the sack full of food. "Hey Hanmyo, Jim. What did you two get?" "Uhh" Hanmyo look inside the bag for the contents "Just some ''tatoes, carrots and a large salted ham." She listed. "That? Again? Nevermind, what took you two too long, I can already hear the coyotes hollerin at the moon!" Hanmyo butted in. "Jim an'' I were just talking." "Ok Hanmyo, one thing. Can you go help the proffesor cook the food?" Handy made her way back with the sac of food. "Hey Hanmyo need any help?". Laguna cut him off. "I see you take a liking of Hanmyo, you do know we are like family? In other words, I want you to look after her. Don''t get her hurt. Got it?" Laguna questioned. "Don''t worry Laguna, I will take care of her." About an hour later, the dinner was set and dissapeared as fast as it came through the back door. The two kids were starring at each other. Laguna brought up some news "We have to wake up early, so go to bed already!" Laguna cleared the bar and left Gene sleeping where he was. The others went to the bunks and fell asleep. Night became day. The sun rose and the beam hit through the window, exsposing the airborne dust. The five all met in the lane and saddled up on their horses and headed west. Beginning their first adventure together.

Clouds of dust rise from the scorched land as the heavy tank treads across the land. Hazanko, a wealthy plantation owner from Texas makes an attempt at hiring Harry McDougal. "Now as I said before, not only you will get part of the gold we are going to get at the leyline, you will also get your own piece of land in Arizona as well.'' "WHATS USE OF DESERT LAND, HAZANKO?" Harry busted out from his chair, beads of sweat roll down from his forehead. "Quite obvious you forget who you are talking to, there are more powerful people than you and you''re talking to one right now." A man wrapped in leather barged into the room; barbed wire coils up his legs and torso. "Ahh…….Jukai, Did you finish the job as you were told?" "No sir, I didn''t think they would be much of a probl……" with that said, Hazanko only knew he didn''t completed as he desired "I WANTED THE MAN DEAD, NO MATTER WHAT! I CAN'T RISK THE CHANE OF HIM CATCHING UP WITH ME." Jukai bowed before him and jumped through the window, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Harry overheard the conversation and brought up a plan. "I see you have a little pest problem, neh? I can always fix that." "Nice idea, maybe you are a help after all." Not too far away, the crew rode into another town, which wasn''t far from where they came. "This is a good time to get some more supplies." Gene stated. Jim broke his attention from Hanmyo, looking at Gene "If he had a wagon, we wouldn''t be in this mess." Gene, who was trying to look innocent, remembered about the problem back then "I didn''t have much money to bet on, so what else I can use, our horses? We need our horses. So I placed the wagon on the line." Laguna stuffed the documents in his back pocket. He took a quick scan of the town and decided. "Me and Gil are going to ask people if they saw anything suspicious, Jim can you and Hanmyo get the supplies? We are going to pick you two up by fifty minutes." Gil began to ride into town, while Jim and Hanmyo begain looking for the towns general store. "Hey Laguna." Gene hollered "what about me?" Laguna stopped his horse and looked back "Just go to a bar or something, you don''t need to do anything but stay out of trouble." Laguna went back to his business and rode into town. "God, they think I cant do anything constructive, sheesh." Gene jumped off and let the horse graze outside the town. Gene walked down the lane to his usual stomping grounds. "No wonder why this place looks so familiar, this is my old town. It has changed a bit though." He proceeded his way towards the bar. They're where a couple of horses and a wagon stationed up front. Two possible things stand out. One, the business is low today or two; someone brought a wagon filled with their family or friends to get a drink.. Gene thought about stealing the wagon, but he remembered what happened the last time he tried and shuddered the idea off. He walked through the double swinging doors. Amongst the drunken crowd, A lady in a blue dress catches Gene's attention. He made his way through the crowd and sat next to the lady at the bar. "So, what would a beautiful lady like you do in a place like this?" The lady starred at Gene for a second and starred at the counter top. "Sorry about my bad manners, miss. I haven''t told you my name yet. My name is Gene." The lady looked up and starred at Gene for a second. "My name is Melfina." Her voice was so delicate; it could tame a wild coyote. This lady is mine, Gene thought to himself. Then he realized about the wagon outside and the discussion he and the crew had awhile ago. "Say, do you know who owns that wagon outside?" "Its mine," Melfina said "someone stole my horses hours ago and I cant use it. I was going to California." Gene didn''t want to break her soul anymore than it is already. "A bit too late for the gold rush huh? The Fourty-Niners already found most of the gold. Why are you going out there anyway?" Melfina laughed a bit at his humor. "Well, just looking for my family and……" Gene butted in, he has heard enough to be convinced to help. "We will gladly help you Melfina." She was confused at the statement, "We? What do you mean, there are more people with you?" "Yeah, Me and my partner, Hanmyo, Laguna, and Professor Gillium." Melfina responded to the name Prof. Gillium, "He is here with you? Amazing, its been awhile since we met.." Gene was quite surprised by the news. He just dropped the thing like a bad habit. Just as the two were about to leave, a shotgun blast erupted through the room, and the crowd goes silent. Two outlaws barged through the door, the blonde one holding a shotgun in the air and the bald one carrying burlap sack. "EVERYONE SHUT UP, THE COLD CAST ARE NOW IN CHARGE!" the bald headed out law shouted.

Jack and Frost Cold, two brothers with only trouble on their minds, only attack bars in different desert towns. Jack, the bald headed one, prefers to go by force while Frost, the blonde headed one, prefers to intimidate by looks and not by gunpower. They steal the booze and money from the bars they attack. Why they don''t attack banks is still a big mystery to both the sheriffs and bounty hunters.

The two outlaws made their way through the crowd, picking money and anything valuable off of them. Jack shoved the shotgun into the bartender's face, "Give me all the money and the best whiskey you have." Gene coughed a bit and decided to break this problem, "Think it would be easier to use money to get your drinks, it works better than using guns." "WHO IS THIS IDIOT?" Jack hollered out. "The names Gene, have a problem?" "YOURE THE PROBLEM!" Jack screamed into his face. Frost was shoving the money and bottles of whiskey into the sack. Gene grabs the barstool he was sitting on and slams it over Jacks head. The outlaw stumbled back and cocked his shotgun up. Gene responded by whipping out his revolver and shooting the shotgun barrel, making a huge dent. "NOW YOU WILL PAY!" Jack threw the gun down and ordered Frost to join the fray. Gene snatched two shot glasses filled with whiskey and splashed it into the outlaw's eyes, blinding them. "Cmon Mel! Let's get out of here." Melfina nodded and the two ran outside. Frost, half blinded, threw a punch anywhere, hoping he might hit Gene. The punch landed on a big and angry man. Frost gained his sight back to normal only to see a fist fly into his face, then darkness. Laguna came to the bar as soon as he heard the commotion, he arrived two minutes too late. "GENE!" Laguna hollered "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GETTING IN TROUBLE!" By that time, Gil rode in at the scene and noticed a familiar face. "Melfina?" Gil took a look at her and hopped off his horse. Melfina took noticed of the mustachioed professor "GIL! HOW ARE YOU?" she ran to the professor and gave him a big hug. "Whoah there Mel! Don''t forget I''m an old guy now. Why are you stuck out here, thought you were going to California." Gene butted in on the conversation "She got into a bit of a trouble and I told her we can help her out." The professor nodded towards Gene, "Good plan, can you harness the horses on the wagon?" It took forty-five minutes for him to harness the horses. Compared to him and a novice, he is a person from a big city who doesn''t know anything about the desert life. Gene and Melfina took the helm while Laguna walked beside the wagon. Gil stayed inside, counting the money they have. They arrived at the store to see Hanmyo and Jim flirting with each other, at least they got the supplies they needed. Right? As soon as they loaded the wagon, they finally headed out. The sun warmed everything under it. Laguna scouted ahead while Gene and Melfina controlled the horses. Jim and Hanmyo rode side by side and the professor fell asleep in the wagon. Just like another day Laguna thought to himself. He took noticed of a trail of dust clouds heading their way in the horizon. Buffaloes, he thought to himself; he stopped the horse and headed back to the wagon and rode side by side next to it. "Hey Gene, better watch out for the buffaloes up ahead, I suggest you to turn. The last thing we need is the wagon being busted into splinters by wild animals." Gene took noticed into the horizon and turned to the side, enough for the buffalo to run by. The cloud of dust moved the same direction as the wagon. "This isn't good Gene." Then he remembered what happened a few nights ago, "GENE! GET THE WAGON MOVING!" he demanded. He hollered back at Jim and Hanmyo, "GET A MOVE ON YOU TWO, TROUBLE IS HEADING OUR WAY!" The two responded and sped up with the wagon. The cloud of dust took form of a twister; it was right behind them now. Jim made Hanmyos horse steer to the left avoiding the twister. Jim and his horse got sucked up into the massive twister. "GENE! GET MELFINA OFF NOW!" Gene looked into Melfinas eyes. She knows what to do. Melfina took a deep breath and jumped off, hitting the soft sand. The wagon tilted from the end and soon the whole wagon was sucked up, then Laguna and his horse. In a manner of minutes, the twister stopped and Gene, Gil, Laguna and Jim fell violently on the ground. Hanmyo rode over to Melfina to see what happened. Jukai stepped infront of them. A sleeping dart hit Hanmyo in the arm and in seconds, she fell off the horse and was out. Melfina rushed to her fallen friend but she was struck in the arm as well. She collapsed to her knee and saw Jukai raise a tomahawk over Laguna's head. An arrow struck Jukai in the shoulder and turned back. He seems scared, and whatever it is saved the crews life. Jukai disappears in a cloud of dust. Melfina jolted her head where the shot came from. She saw a female Indian with white hair coming her way. She reached her arm out towards her and she collapsed, the sleeping dart finally took affect and she was out cold.

In the dark and stuffy cell, Laguna lays on his wooden bed panel. His left arm is drenched in blood. He stood up, looking around. He saw the professor and Gene in the opposite corners. Where could Jim, Hanmyo and Melfina be, he thought. He made his way to the iron bar door. "The third bar, to the left. Always a defect." He said to himself. It was quite a simple process, just pull the bar and the gate opens automatically. They have this in every jail for emergencies. Slowly, Laguna began to lift the bar. In a split second, his arm was snatched and he was pulled up against the door. "Trying to escape huh? Bad enough you people trespass on our territory, you try to escape as well. There is no hope for you now!" The white-haired Indian pulled Lagunas arm, dislocating it. "Do that trick again and I shall do it to your other arm." The man stumbled back into the wall and slumped down to the ground, tending to his wound. "Guard, keep this cell under close watch." She demanded. The two guards nodded and stood on both sides of the door. "Aisha," one of the guards said, "what do you want us to do if the prisoner escapes?" "ARE YOU TWO STUPID?!?" She hollered "RESPOND TO THE OTHER GUARDS, WHAT ELSE!" 

Aisha, daughter to the chef of an Indian tribe, takes her job seriously and respects the land she lives on. She hopes to gain a higher position than the head of the guards. With her attitude lately, there is no hope of having her dreams come true

Aisha made her way to a round furnished room; Melfina was waiting there. "Why are you harsh to my friends?" Melfina asked. "Well, they tried to trespass our land of course, they must be punished. Besides, you''re a lady, you don''t deserve to be in a cell." Melfina nodded and asked another question "What ever happened to Jim and Hanmyo?" "Who?" Aisha''s tone changed. "My friends, they where with us." Aisha looked nervous, she doesn''t know how to say it to her "Well……they''re where these two idiots and I was outnumbered and………………OK! THEY WHERE KIDNAPPED! I COULDN''T DO ANYTHING!" Melfina, obviously worried, resorted to one opinion. "Can you let us go? They are our friends, we need to look for them." "Sorry, we cant. They must stay here for four months………………unless." "Unless what?" Melfina asked. "If one of the idiot friends you have can beat me in a fight." Aisha made her way back to the cell and ordered the guards to unlock the door. Melfina followed "You shouldn't be doing this, they are injured." "So, you want to get out and find your little friend, right?" Melfina feels helpless; she just wanted to help her new friends. "HEY YOU," Aisha hollered to Laguna. He looked up at Aisha and went back tending to his arm "I do have a name, you do know that right?" "I DON''T CARE!" Laguna snapped his arm back in place and turned his attention back to Aisha "What do you want?" "I challenge you to a fight, your friend here wants to look for Jim and Hanmyo. I told her the only way you people can get ou……" Laguna butted it "You are annoying, lets just get this stupid fight out of the way." Laguna stood up slowly. Gene and the professor were finally awake and got up slowly. Laguna took one step out of the cell and arrowheads where at his throat. "One move." The guard said with his two worded threat. "You two," Aisha demanded "Send the man to the bull ring. I want this fight done already." Aisha made her way to the bullring. The bullring is a round arena made from wooden fences. The same ones that are used to keep horses in place. Other Indians crowd outside to watch the fight. Laguna was thrown into the bullring. He stood up and took a quick look of his surroundings. As Aisha made her way inside, the Indians cheered for her to win. "This wont look good." Gil said aloud. Gene was confused at what he said. He looked at the two combatants and back to Gil "How so professor, they are just Indians." "Ha! You are an idiot. These Indians can change into beast that their family worships. They gain their power from the moons light." "That''s nice Gil, but its noon." Gene took his attention back to the arena. The two took their places ten feet away from each other. They charged at each other at full speed. Aisha leaped at Laguna. Laguna countered by sliding under her, punching her in the chin in the process. The two combatants stood at other ends of the bullring. The two charged again. Aisha pulled her fist back and thrown a punch at Laguna, only to miss him and having a hand full of sand into her eyes. Aisha stumbled back and began to rub her eyes. Laguna then picked her up by the throat and began to choke her. He picked her up, but Aisha countered by kicking him in the stomach. Laguna dropped her and stumbled back, holding his stomach. Aisha charged and leaped at Laguna. Laguna dropped onto his back and kicked Aisha in the stomach as hard as he could. He stood up and saw Aisha on the ground. He walked over to her and helped her up, knowing he won. "GOD! I CANT BELIVE IT. LOST TO A PATH----*" She stopped for a second. She looked a bit green. In a second, she threw up all over Laguna. Never ever kick someone in the stomach, Laguna thought to himself. She wiped her mouth and began to insult him. The crowd of Indians outside the bullring became silent. The chief made his way to the two "Aisha." Aisha turned around nervously "Y-Yess father?" The chief motioned Laguna to step out of the ring. "I''ve heard that you challenged this man to a fight." Aisha was confused. How did he know about this? Those guards she thought, it must be them. "And the thing was, if you lost, you promised to let them go. Well, I will see to that." "Is that all father?" "Of course not Aisha." The chef thought for a second, then an idea popped up. "Due to your insubordination, you are to escort the people until they found whatever they are looking for." Aisha was surprised by this "WHAT?!? YOU SAY THAT I MUST TRAVEL WITH THEM?!? I CANT BELIVE IT!" The chief was gone by then. "I will teach that no gooder not to embarrass Aisha in front of her father and her people like that." "That was good Lag." Gene congratulated him on his victory. Aisha made her way to the four with her head hung low. "What is it now Aisha? You lost, is there anything else I should do?" Laguna questioned. "No, you''re free to go, I just have to escort you." She said. "Fine, just don''t get in our way, first we look for our friends, then the Arizona Leyline." With that in mind, this trip wouldn''t be so bad, Aisha thought. The crew, along with Aisha, mounted onto the horses that the chef gave to them as a gift of goodwill between the two. Out somewhere in the desert, a wooden wagon treaded across the scorched land. Two familiar faces are at the helm. With The Cold Cast, anything could happen with them. "They should never have messed with us. Now we have their little friends, this is gonna be fun." Jack said to himself. Jim sat up and looked over at Hanmyo, who was still asleep. "Don''t worry Hanmyo," he said to himself "I''m going to find our way out of this mess, I promise."

A wagon treads slowly across the scorched ground. Its drivers are Frost and Jack Cold. Frost reloaded his gun and check to see if it works by shooting at a vulture. "God………….can you go for one whole day without shooting?" Frost took the gun at Jacks head and responded "Shut up before I use your head as a target, besides, we have revenge to take on." Jim finally woke up. He doesn''t know where he was. Looking around the scene, he spotted Hanmyo in the corner of the wagon. She must still be asleep he thought. The wagon came to a sudden halt. Frost jumped off and headed back to the wagon opening. Jim took advantage of this sneak attack by grabbing a top of the barrel and slings it at Frost. In a quick instant, Jim slung the top at Frost only to miss him. The top smashes into a boulder nearby. Frost picked Jim by his collar and threw him onto the hard desert ground. Jim winced in pain and saw the man pull his revolver. Jim saw his whole life flash through his eyes until a shotgun blast breaks the silence. Jim opened his eyes to see Frost gun on the ground with the man scared and behind the boulder. Jack heard the commotion and ran back with a loaded shotgun. A tall man at about seven feet tall steps behind Jack and snatched his shotgun out of his hands. He took the shotgun and smashed it over Jacks head. A black horse came galloping on. The tall man in black halted the horse and jumped off, he proceeded his way behind the boulder and pick Frost up by the throat. "Frost…………you never give up, it sickens me. First robberies now you are kidnapping children." With that said and done, the man in black threw Frost against the boulder to knock him out. The other man came out of the wagon, holding Hanmyo over his shoulder. "What now?" The man in black responded "Simple, bring them back to whoever they belong, its not science." The man in black turned his attention to Jim, who was now tending to his wounds. "Who are your parents kid?" Jim looked up at the man "Well…….I don''t really have parents but Gene watches me." The man in black turned to his partner, "Well……..It''s going to be a long day, lets get started on the search."

Somewhere else in the desert, the crew departs from the Indian village and head on. Laguna volunteered to scout ahead so he couldn''t listen to Aisha''s complaint about the loss, Gil recounted the equipment they have left, and Gene and Melfina rode side by side. "GENE!!!!" Aisha hollered "IM HUNGRY AND IM TIRED!!!" "AISHA! You just ate five minutes ago…………that should be eno.." Aisha butted "No, it wasn''t enough. That fish was small." "The fish was twenty pounds, the largest fish in the river!" Laguna rode back to the crew and rode by Gene to report. "Well…….there is a lake up ahead, we can make it there by night." Aisha moaned from the news. "What is it Aisha?" Laguna turned his attention to her. "That''s too far, IM HUNGRY!" Its going to be a long day, Laguna thought to himself. "Gene, what about Jim and Hanmyo?" Melfina asked. Gene responded in a cool tone, "Knowing Jim, he should be able to take care of Hanmyo and himself." "He better take care of her, if anything happens to Hanmyo, I''m gonna make you pay. Got it?" Laguna was interrupted by Aisha and was dragged into a long bickering about the fight for the rest of the trip.

The sun sat and the night creatures roamed the cooling earth. The man in black sat near the fire while the other man went out to get dinner. Jim and Hanmyo sat in the wagon. "So now what Jim?" Hanmyo asked. "Are they friend or foe?" Jim looked up at her and smiled, "Don''t worry, they saved our lives." He sat up and looked into her eyes, "Really happy to see you well." With that said, Hanmyo blush a deep red. Jim closed his eyes and kissed Hanmyo on her lips. "Heh, first kiss." The man in black over heard the conversation in the wagon. "How do you know?" the other man asked. "Its simple little brother, it was like your first kiss. Heh……you scared her half to death when you removed your mask and that scar just sat right on your face, it was funny. The girl was screaming."

Hanmyo giggled at the conversation. "Yeah, that was funny. Wander how he got the scar?" Hanmyo looked at him; "does it really matter? It''s probably none of our business."

"Hey Gene, a thought came to mind. Since Jim is with Hanmyo, maybe he can learn a few things from her." "Shut up Laguna, Jim isn''t that bad." Aisha jumped into the lake, swimming around while Gil played cards with Melfina. "Hey Laguna," Gil said outloud "Do you have a telescope, some crystals and a small motor?" Laguna starred at Gil "Of course not! What are you trying to do? Impress Melfina?" Gil responded "Of course not, it''s that idiot Genes job to do that. I was simply asking a question." "Laguna," Aisha came out of the lake naked, it took both Gene and Laguna by surprise. "Woah." Gene starred at Aisha "Calm down Gene, have you ever seen a naked lady before?" Laguna said out loud. This annoyed Aisha; "Will you two ever grow up? Anyway, I was asking for a net to catch some fish." "It''s in the sack. Go have fun." She nodded and took the net and jumped back into the water. "Sheesh, she has an attitude. "Gene blurted. "Oh well……all she needs is some good bed lovin''. Hey Gil, are you sure it isn''t a full moon tonight?" Gil didn''t know it was a joke on Aisha but he answered anyway. "Of course Lag, I did show you the lunar calendar……oh great." Laguna turned his attention to Gil, "What do you mean by "Oh great"? Is that good or bad?" "Of course it isn''t, Aisha can transform. Remember?" Gene looked at the two and laughed a bit, "Don''t worry its cloudy……" the clouds begin to separate and the moon came into view, "or not……." The lake began to glow for a second. The water began to settle then something shot out and landed right infront of the crew. There stands a white tiger. "Gil, I hope that was a mutated fish that jumped out."

The white tiger stood in front of the shocked crew. She stood in a battle position. "Good grief, this isn''t good." Laguna checked his shotgun for ammo, "No really, Gene. Tonight''s the French holiday where Indians transform." He took the shotgun and aimed at Aisha, "Gene, get the professor and Mel out somewhere safe, NOW!" He began to pull the trigger, Aisha saw the impending danger; she lunge towards Laguna with great force, knocking him down. She slashed at his chest; Laguna has nowhere to go. He searched around the small land he is on and grabbed a large rock and slammed it against her head. Aisha backed off. Laguna took this opportunity to run towards a foot of a butte. Aisha charged after him at full speed. Laguna kicked off the side of the butte and landed behind Aisha; he quickly pulled out two revolvers and began to shoot at her. Bullets bounce off her, "WHAT!?" Laguna starred at her in shock, not knowing the true power of the Ctarl-Ctarl tribe, "I guess that means I''d better start being nice to Indians more often." Aisha turned around to see her prey; bloodlust was read through her eyes. The two charged at each other, Laguna had the two revolvers aimed at her head while Aishas claws where going for his shoulders. Both jumped at the same time at each other, in a quick instance, Laguna threw the revolvers down and slammed his shoulder into her chest area. They fell with a thud. Laguna began go for his weapons, if it doesn''t hurt her, it can still be used to keep her at bay, Aisha got up and pounced on Laguna. He winced from the weight that suddenly landed on top of him. He managed to turn on his back. There was a giant smash, then a thing of shattered wood scatter around the two. Apparently, Gil took a butter churn and slammed it over Aishas head, "YOU IDIOT! RUN!" Laguna hollered, trying to avoid the sharp claws. Gil nodded and ran away as fast as he can. Old age slowed him down. Aisha jumped off Laguna and began to chase Gil. Laguna shrugged the pain away and kicked his shotgun up into the air, catching it in his arms. He aimed at Aisha and pulled the trigger. The blast made her stumble and lose footing. Aisha got back up and charged at Laguna once again. He tried to reload the shotgun, but Aisha gored him. Laguna was sent into the wall of the butte, knocked out by the blow. Aisha became groggy and transformed back to normal, "I……. waste a lot of calories……" She fell to the ground, asleep. Gene, Gil, and Melfina looked over at the two behind a boulder. The three sighed in relief, "I thought those two would never end." Gene mumbled. Melfina and Gene carried Aisha onto the horse and went after Laguna. They began to set off towards another town hours away.

Somewhere else in the desert, Jim and Hanmyo began to devour a bag of beef jerky around the campfire with the two people that saved their lives. "Sir, I didn''t catch your name. Mind me asking what your names are?" Hanmyo took another bite of the jerky. The man in black placed his drink onto the ground, "Well……my name is Mark Calloway and this is my brother, Kane." Jim was shocked, "You''re the Calloway Brothers? Why are you two out here?" "Well, we where after Jukai. He is wanted for destroying small towns and robbing them. You two were just lucky we came across you two." Mark took another drink. "So, what next?" Hanmyo asked. "Well," Mark took out a small map, "There is a town nearby. Maybe the local sheriff can help; we don''t specialize in kidnappings." Mark snuffed the fire out and packed everything into the wagon. "Ok, Jim can you control a wagon?" "Of course, I''m a pro at that stuff." "Good, just follow me and Kane and we should be at the town in an hour or so." Jim made his way to the seats and took the long leash. He helped Hanmyo up next to him. They began to make their way to town.

In town, Gene took the horses up to the beam in front of the hotel and tied the strapping of the horses to the beam. He took Aisha and Laguna and placed them over his shoulder. Melfina and Gil already bought three rooms. Gene made his way up the stairs and kicked the doors for Laguna and Aishas room open. He threw Laguna onto one bed and Aisha on another. We walked out and shut the door, "That''s the last time I ever do that; Gil, arthritis or not, you''re doing it next time." He fell onto his bed, pulling the pillow over his head. Melfina sat next to Gene, she began to massage his shoulders. "So, think Jim and Hanmyo are safe?" A familiar voice hits her ears. "Of course we are ok." Melfina turned to the door to see Jim and Hanmyo standing there, "Jim……Hanmyo, glad you two are safe." She got up and went over to the two to embrace them in a hug. Gene threw the pillow aside and sat up, "Hey Jim, knew you two would make it alone out there." Mark and Kane entered the room. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Gene hollered. Jim gave Gene a blank stare, "What do you mean Gene?" Gene turned his attention to Jim, "T-those two are the Calloway Brothers!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, and they saved our lives you idiot." Gene sighed in relief, "Well……thanks," Before he said anything else, the two are already gone. Hanmyo turned her attention to Gene, "Where are the rest?" Gene coughed a bit and turned his attention to Hanmyo, "Well, Gil is already fast asleep and Laguna and Aisha are in the room to the next asleep." Jim gave him a blank stare. "They aren''t doing anything of that stuff, they got into another fight and both of them are knocked out." Laguna opened his eyes slowly, he looked around to see his arms and legs tied to the bed posts, "WHAT!? WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Aisha crawled up to Laguna, "I''ve heard what you said Laguna." He looked nervously at her, "What do you mean Aisha?" "You know what you said, "All she needs is some good bed lovin''", so, that''s what I''m going to give you." Laguna blinked for a second, "Hey! I was just joking about it.'' Aisha laughed a bit, "No you weren''t, I could tell you were serious." Minutes later, Gene was awoken by some springy-like sound and screaming coming from the next room. "WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE?!? WE NEED TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!"

The morning sun rises from the east. The town was awake an hour before the sunrise. The people went around to their businesses. Laguna sat in the local bar, holding his glass for another drink. "That''s your tenth drink, and it isn''t even two yet." The bartender took the glass and placed it under the spout, "It''s none of your business, got it?" Laguna took the glass and began to drink. "Well, well……look who it us up in the morning. Not going to snuggle with Aisha?" Gene made his way to the bar, "I really didn''t sleep good last night with you and Aisha, I''m surprised you two quit." "Shut up Gene," Laguna slammed the glass onto the counter top, "Hey bartender, any other place I can relax?" The bartender turned from his work, "Well…….there''s the hot springs down the street. It''s just outside the town." By then, Laguna already left and headed towards the hot springs. Hanmyo came into the room, "Hey Hanmyo, where''s Jim?" The little girl looked up at him, "Well…….he''s sick. Probably the jerky he ate last night." "What? What kind of jerky?" "Well, I don''t know." Hanmyo went over and climbed onto a barstool. "Well……he''s allergic to some type of jerky. Probably the stuff they added to the meat." Gil, Melfina, and Aisha came through the swinging doors. "Hey Gene, where did Laguna go?" Aisha said out loud. "Good god……the guy needs some quiet time……nah. He is down at the hot springs." Aisha rushed back out of the bar and down the lane. "Talking about hot springs…….hey Melfina, want to go down there?" Gene turned around on the barstool and faced Melfina. "Well……I don''t really think so but……." Gene stood up and took her by the arms and headed out, "I''ll take that as a yes." "What an idiot." The bartender replied. "Well, you don''t have to travel with him like we do." Gil added. Hanmyo turned to Gil, "What are you going to do?" "That''s actually a good question. I guess I will go get some supplies for the travel on. What about you Hanmyo?" She hopped of the barstool, "Well, I''m going to be with Jim." "Oh…….ok then. Good luck, he doesn''t want anyone to be with him at the moment."

Down at the hot springs, people go in for a refreshing dip. Its somewhat like a bath, except the fact you are in a spring heated by the desert sun. Laguna tossed his clothes aside and stepped into the spring. He sat up against the ledge and stretched his arms. All alone at last, he thought to himself. Aisha swam next to him and cuddled up. All alone…….with Aisha; when will she stop this, he thought once more. "So, ever thought of getting married?" Aisha said out loud. Laguna turned red and dropped that thought, "I think you got the concept of cowboys and rednecks mixed up. Cowboys don''t marry the woman they had love with the next day." Aisha was furious, "Well, my dad is the chief of the Ctarl Tribe." He looked at her, "Your point?" "Well……I have to marry you, it''s the Ctarl law!" Laguna gave her a blank look, "Yeah and you''re lying. Gil told me everything about the Ctarl Tribe. Besides, my heart lies somewhere else." "Who would that be?" Aisha gave Laguna a cold stare. "Tiffany of course." She began to stare at the blue horizon, "You''re lying as well Laguna."

Over in the other area; Gene swam to the end of the spring, "Whats the matter Melfina, its just like taking a bath." Melfina covered herself with a towel, "I know, but with another person?" Her face was already red. "Oh I see…….don''t worry; I won''t hurt you." Melfina tossed the towel aside and entered into the spring as fast as possible. She sat away from Gene as far as she could, "What? Don''t want to sit by me?"

Back at the hotel, Hanmyo sat in a chair next to Jim. She made sure no one was around and she placed her hands over Jim. She began to chant, in response, her body glows as Jim''s body began to glow. Jim''s eyes opened slowly, he looked side to side to see where he was, "W-what happened Hanmyo?" She sighed in relief, "Oh nothing, you just hit your head on something, that''s all." Jim smiled at her. "What is it Jim?" Hanmyo asked. "Oh nothing, just happy to see you, that''s all." Hanmyo blushed from the comment. "Where is everyone? Jim sat up in his bed. "Laguna, Aisha, Gene, and Melfina went to the hot springs and Gil went to get some more supplies." "Oh……what now?" Hanmyo grabbed a glass of water from the table, "I don''t know, I guess we can go visit the rest down at the hot spring."

Back at the hot springs. Melfina snuggled close to Gene. "So, how do you know Gil?" She looked up at Gene, "Well, I used to be an assistant for Prof. Gillium. He made this wagon that follows star alignment. He called it Outlaw Star." Although Gene already knew this information, he just wanted to hear Melfina talk. "Oh, I see. I thought he was your grandpa or something. He seems old enough to be." Melfina laughed at the comment. 

On the other side of the hot springs. Man, this is getting boring; Laguna thought to himself, better start a conversation. "So Aisha, how''s the town?" She was silent. "Oh I see……giving me the silent treatment. Is it because of what I said earlier?" She nodded. "You DO know that nodding is a form of communicating, so you were sorta talking to me, heh." Aisha''s face became red, her eyebrows twitching. "Well…….sorry. Think we are going to fast?" I usually don''t like Indians, he thought. Aisha''s mood changed and starred into his eyes, "Really?" "Uhmm yeah, Its just the fact we meet a day ago and……" He was stopped as Aisha began to french him. And you''re loud and obnoxious, he thought.

"There they go again." Gene mumbled to himself. Melfina looked up at Gene, "What did you say?" Gene popped out of it and forgot Melfina was there, "Oh……nothing, just heard Laguna and Aisha complaining." Melfina giggled, "Well they''ve been doing that since Aisha joined." Yeah, that and they already done it with each other, I meant that was fast. It was only one…….one day and they are on each other. I guess my chance is right now, Gene thought. He took his arm around Meflina''s waist, pulling her closer. Melfina was a bit shocked as Gene kissed her passionately; it was her first kiss.

Jim and Hanmyo waited outside the hot springs; they didn''t want to see them naked anyway. Gil rode by on the new wagon and horse he got at an auction. "Hey you two," Jim and Hanmyo looked up at Gil, "What''s the matter?" "Well, they have been in there for three hours already." Jim said out loud. "Oh I see, weren''t you sick Jim?" Hanmyo blinked, "You forgot already Gil?" Gil looked at the little girl, "Oh yeah, yeah I have forgot about that." Jim was confused, he decided to wait to ask on the trail. Gene, Melfina, Aisha, and Laguna stepped out from the door. "Finally, what took you too long Gene?" Gene didn''t know what to say to Jim, "Aaahhh nothing……let''s just say that, ok Jim?" Hanmyo turned her attention to Laguna, "I thought you hated Indians, why are you with her?" Aisha gave a cold stare at Laguna. "What? I didn''t say that? What are you talking about Hanmyo?" "You know," Hanmyo continued, "You always said that you hope that the President gets rid of the Indians from this country." Aisha was already mad at the first fact that Hanmyo said about Laguna. "Ahh……you know what. We need some weapons, lets go back to the hotel and get our horses and find a weapon shop around here." The rest nodded and went back to the hotel; Laguna and Aisha stayed behind. "You hate Indians?" Aisha questioned, her eyebrows were twitching. "Uh……that was along time ago Aisha." "Yeah, whatever."

Fives minutes later at the hotel. "Well at least she stopped calling me bad names Hanmyo. Next time, please don''t drag up the past like that." Hanmyo nodded. They took their horses and went down the left lane. They made it to a shop called "Fred''s Shop". Gene made his way in as the rest followed. "Oh my word, hell-o Gene, its been such a long time!" The shopkeeper came over and gave Gene a big hug. "Uhmm……yeah happy to see you, I guess." "Oh and look at how much Jimmy grew! Give me a big hug!" The storekeeper picked Jim up and gave him a big hug. "Uhmm……I didn''t ask for one." The storekeeper put him back down and headed for Laguna. Laguna took his shotgun out and aimed it at the storekeeper''s face, "Don''t you even touch me, got it?" "Oh my, we have an angry one." Gene laughed, "We really came here to get some weapons, Fred. Not a hug gathering." "Ok ok, the weapons are in the box. I knew you would come, its just fate!" Laguna groaned, "I''m going outside, you can have fun with the fruitcake." He took his shotgun and placed it inside his trench coat and headed back outside; Aisha followed him on the way. "Hey Fred," Gene took the box by the two handles and hoisted it up, "Do you have any maps to get to the Grand Canyon?" "Of course silly, I have everything…….everything except for you." "Uhmm..yeah……that''s nice, all I need is the map." Fred handed the map to Jim since Gene''s hands were full. "Why do you need the map, Gene?" Jim asked. "Well, once we get the Outlaw Star, I want to bring Melfina there. I heard it''s a nice place for a couple." Jim grumbled, "You two aren''t even married yet." "I can always ask her there. Anyway, we are going Fred. Thanks for everything." Gene and Jim came out and loaded the box into the wagon. "Oh and I forgot to tell you people," Gil said out loud, "I''ve bought three tents. Two people can sleep in one." "Oh cmon Gil, where are you going to sleep?" Laguna asked. Aisha wrapped her arms around his arm. "I guess that figures out for you two." "And me and Melfina can sleep together of course." Gene's idea was popped as soon as he saw Melfina and Hanmyo picking the tents. Ahh……don''t tell me I have to sleep with Jim. Anyway, what about you Gil?" "It''s not a problem Gene, I can always sleep in the wagon. Come on, let''s head out already. Laguna and Aisha jumped onto their own horses while Jim and Hanmyo shared one. Jim thought it was better because he could teach Hanmyo to ride a horse better. The crew finally set out from civilization and headed into the Wild West.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Why did I do this?......Uhmm.....Merry Christmas? Naww...well, you can say that. This will be my tradition, every six chapters, I will comprises them together and form a volume.....beside....it was to waste my own time, so don't waste your hate on me and Merry Christmas. Expect Chapter 7 VERY SOON!


End file.
